The Animal Model Core will be managed from the Department of Pathobiology, but will be active at both the Animal Resource Center (ARC) at CWRU and the Biomedical Resource Center (BRU) in the Lerner Research Institute at the Cleveland Clinic (CC). The functional operation of this core predates the submission of this proposal and, therefore, the proposed Animal Models and Cell Isolation Core (Animal Core) benefits from our experienced personnel and the existing infrastructure at both the BRU and ARC facilities. Dr. Nagy's laboratory has extensive experience with the use of the Lieber-DeCarli ad libitum ethanol exposure model in both rats and mice (1-4). In the past several years, Dr. Nagy's group has collaborated with each of the Pis on the Exploratory Projects to provide plasma, tissue and isolated cell samples from rats and mice after acute and chronic ethanol exposures. We have experience in coordinating the procedures required and have carried out these functions in both the BRU and ARC facilities. Recent abstracts from collaborations between members of the Cleveland Alcohol Center using samples from our pre-existing core are listed below in section E.